Sora Tsukisama
The 15 year old cousin of Moka Tsukisama, and daughter of Marisha-Ten, Japanese Goddess and Queen of the Heavens. Her birthday is January 30, 1998. Background Sora was born to the Goddess Marisha-Ten and Moka's Uncle Hiroshia Tsukisama. Moka and Sora's relationship was never good, considering the fact that Sora had a Step-Mother who she believed was her real mother. Moka believed Sora had no idea what it was like to be without a mother and Sora believed Moka didn't have a "real family". They grew up seperately in different parts of the Manor until Marisha-Ten whisked her daughter away to Camp Keiken. When Moka went to Camp Keiken, she saw Sora and the two realized that they had more in common than previously thought. When Moka left Camp Keiken, Sora went with her. Sora is now Moka's right hand woman and one of her best friends. Appearance Sora has pink hair she got from her father, Issan, and light blue eyes gained from her mother. She has waist length pink hair that she sometimes puts into a messy bun. Sora wears a black shirt with yellow swirves and a skirt cut at one side of the legs that also has yellow on it. Though, she rarely wears it. She usually wears regular clothes, and when she's reading, she wears pink reading glasses. Personality Sora is as cold as ice when she doesn't know anyone. She has a tsundere appearance, but she's really nice (nicer than tsundere's, at least) when she knows someone well. She doesn't care for idiots or love, but she know's she'll get there when she gets there. Sora's a gamer and commonly plays games such as Grand Theft Auto, Assassins Creed, ''and ''Final Fantasy. She acts as an assassin sometimes, and others a princess, as she is, technically, Princess of the Heavens, and Right Hand Lady to the Heir of the Tsukisama Clan. Sora's, when she's around people she trusts, is laid back and lazy, but when she's not, she remains a stotic posture and cold shield. Abilities *Flight- Sora can grow a pair of big white angel's wings from her back in order to fly, sometimes to visit her mother when she calls. *Minor Holy Element Manipulation- "The user can manipulate all the benevolent forms of elements, which ignore most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal elements. This is the light manifestation of the normal elements that does have healing properties or anti-demon powers." *Angelic Blessing- A blessing given to her by her mother to have good fortune and to be strong and worshipped. *Enhanced Swordsmanship- As she is a part of the Tsukisama Clan, she was trained with the sword by experts. Weapons *Pure White Katana- Sode No Shiryuki, Named after Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpaktou from Bleach. Sora uses it for anything involving a fight. Favorite/Least Favorites 'Favorites' * Food: Octopus (Luka Megurine's favorite animal...my favorite thing to eat) * Color: Pink (My hair color is beautiful...) * Animal: Octopus (Octopus is good!) * Song: Double Lariat by Luka Megurine (It's a good song...Could easily be my theme song.) * Music Group: 2PM (They're all soooo hot!) * Holiday: Halloween (It's the one day where I can walk around with my wings out for no reason) * Season: Spring (The season of the Sakuras) * Height (on men): Taller than her (who wouldn't like that?) * Weight (on men): 120- 150 lbs (not too fat...) * Body Part (on men): Chest (Can you blame me?) * Color of Eyes: Blue (Like an ocean) * Color of Hair: Blonde (Like the sun) * Color of Skin: Doesn't care (It's the inside that counts.) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: How they act. * Thing About Herself: My voice (It's incredible) Least Favorites * Food: Lobster (Bleh! Horrible!) * Color: None * Animal: Killer Whale (Why...why does it kill...?) * Song: Any R&B song (They're like Devil-Songs!) * Music Group: Hard to choose... * Holiday: Christmas (The snow makes it hard for me to fly...I love to fly...) * Season: Winter (^^) * Height (on men): Shorter than me! * Weight (on men): Fatter than 150 * Body Part (on men): Thing that shall not be mentioned. * Color of Eyes: Yellow eyes... * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: Arrogance * Thing About Herself: My coldness (It's programmed into me....(T~T) Trivia *Sora has a beautiful singing voice, and puts on concerts in the Manor for people of a higher status than she. Her voice is highly sought out. *Sora looks like Luka Megurine, a Vocaloid voice Synthenizer. Her voice sounds like Luka's also. Gallery Sora7.jpg|"I'm sorry your last sight had to be me...may you rest in peace..." Sora6.jpg|"DAMMIT! I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!" Sora5.jpg|Anyone up for a little game of Black Ops? Sora4.jpg|My wings are beautiful, aren't they? Sora3.jpg|"I'm sorry, allow me a moment to regain myself..." *a moment passes* "Ah, yes, I was supposed to kill you." Sora2.jpg|"Yeah, Moka, this is a good book. So, what's up?" Sora.jpg|"I'm sick and tired of being used like a pawn..." sora~.jpg|"Um...I decided to try out a new style, Stratos...Do you like?" Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Marisha-Ten Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Born in January